


hidden expeditions

by carnivorousBelvedere, notwest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Airplane Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Fear of Flying, M/M, Mile High Club, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivorousBelvedere/pseuds/carnivorousBelvedere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwest/pseuds/notwest
Summary: Dave Strider is taking his significantly younger boyfriend, Karkat, to meet his family for Thanksgiving back east. Karkat is pretty much the best thing to have ever happened to him, but he also kind of wants to take their relationship to the next level in more than a few ways... He just doesn't know how.As if meeting Dave's family isn't enough anxiety for Karkat, he's also deathly terrified of flying. But Dave absolutely can't know that, that'd be so embarrassing. Dave also can't know how much Karkat is pretty much constantly desperate for him.If only there was some magical liquid he could imbibe that would quell that embarrassment, if only for a while.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

The bags have been checked. Rose has his flight arrival info. Everything is going fine until Dave Strider is standing in the doorway of the plane with his... boyfriend? During the boarding process.

Anxiety is absolutely radiating off his lover. Dave glances back at Karkat, taking in his distracted and antsy visage and back to the inside aisle they are stepping into. Karkat looks as if he’s full of energy ready to be released, or as if he’ll hit a wall and crash. Dave never really knows with him... and yeah, that’s part of the fun.

“Uh, you gonna get in? There’s other people waiting behind you.” Dave offers Karkat a grin as he hands the flight attendant his ticket and she nods, waving for Karkat to step in behind him.

It’s times like this when Dave has to wonder what Karkat wants from him. He can be so forthcoming yet at the same time... not. Why’s he so anxious? Maybe he’s having regrets about agreeing to meet his family? Of course this was too much, too soon. At thirty-nine, Dave has a solid, what, almost twenty years on Karkat, of course he isn’t interested in settling down or anything like that. Men at Karkat’s age should be off having Grindr affairs.

Yeah sure, maybe in terms of their relationship Dave is pretty squarely in the “daddy” zone and he sure as hell is okay with that. As long as, well, as long as Karkat finds him hot and not, well, _old_.

—

Karkat hates planes. Literal death traps masquerading as a reasonable, even _preferable_ form of transportation? Fuck no.

He's surprised that the entire world can't hear his heart trying to rocket out of his chest with the way it's beating out of control like it is right now as he marches down the flimsy tunnel behind Dave. He tries to remember some breathing exercises to maybe calm down and then remembers he's refused to learn any breathing exercises ever on account of them being complete bullshit.

Calm down, Karkat. Never mind the fact that at the end of this six hour ride he'll be meeting face to face with Dave's family for the very first time. So if he _somehow_ doesn't die on the way there then he'll definitely drop dead at their doorstep after they catch sight of him in all his devastatingly unspectacular glory and can't bother to hide the ensuing disgust from their faces.

Dave is talking to him. Karkat nods quickly, not meeting Dave's eyes. He unballs the ticket he's been clutching in a sweaty palm and looks once more at the seat number as if it wasn't already burned into his retinas. 4A. Because if the universe couldn't possibly hate him enough when handing him his literal first class ticket to hell, it just had to be _a god damn window seat._

Either way, Karkat makes up his mind right away not to let Dave see how uncomfortable he is. He thrusts his arm out toward Dave after the flight attendant checks his ticket and they move into the aisle proper. "Switch seats with me."

—

_Jeez, what’s gotten into him today._ It wasn’t Dave, was it? Does he smell like old guy? Does Karkat want to be closer to the aisle so he can leave more easily?

“Dude, you sure? Nobody likes sitting in the bitch seat. Oops, middle seat.” Some mom on the aisle gives him a dirty look. So much for being a family friendly show.

They’re two rows away now.

—

"I..." Karkat hesitates, momentarily debating letting Dave in on his anxieties. Unfortunately those same anxieties were currently yelling at him that Dave would probably just make fun of him. Plan averted. "Yeah. I know how much you like the sight of your own reflection."

—

“Yeah you know,” Dave mutters, turning to face back toward. “Reveling in my youth.” He gets to the row and thankfully no one is sitting in the aisle seat so he slides right in to the window. “Here’s your middle seat, princess.”

—

Karkat breathes a small sigh of relief that he doesn't have to explain himself any further to Dave. He barely even registers Dave's self deprecating comment as his eyes dart around the plane, looking for other flight attendants and the emergency exits.

He seats himself next to Dave and immediately buckles himself in tight, trying to still the tremor in his hands.

"Thanks." Uncharacteristically short winded of him, but Karkat is only minutes away from leaving the solid plane of the Earth for the first time in his life, and he's more than a little worried he's going to actually shit his pants.

—

It’s only after Dave is seated and settled that he takes a good side eye look at Karkat through his shades.

Okay, he’s not an idiot. Something is definitely wrong.

He elbows Karkat and then, against his better judgment, slides an arm around him, leaning in close.

“Hey sweetums, whats got you in a twist? Those panties are bunched so tight I don’t know how you’re walking straight.”

—

"I'm fine," Karkat says through his teeth. Of course Dave would sense something is wrong, Karkat's never been great or even good at concealing his emotions.

The plane then rocks into motion, starting down the runway. Karkat's heart rate spikes, his arm flying to the armrest between them. He's fine. He is fine. Fine.

—

Dave sighs and withdraws. “Yeah, fine like silk. Fine like Italian wine. Fine like that ass—“ He clamps his mouth shut. Maybe Karkat isn’t in the mood for his usual verbal fare.

But then Karkat jumps when the plane moves and Dave lifts an eyebrow.

“Jumpy much there?” Then it hits him. Is he... guilty about something?

—

Karkat barely noticed when Dave put his arm around him, but now that it's gone he wants the comfort back more than anything. "Just didn't think we'd be taking off so soon."

Through the haze of his anxiety Karkat realizes that if he doesn't tell Dave what's going on with him, he'll likely think something is wrong between them. He still can't bring himself to admit anything, though.

The person that's sitting next to him looks like they've zoned out completely, with their eyes closed and earphones in. Karkat decides to do the same, squeezing his own eyes shut in a fruitless attempt to similarly unwind.

—

“Uh... okay,” Dave says, swallowing and trying not to read too much into the entirely unhelpful response.

Not even unhelpful, the tone in Karkat’s voice is downright dreading. Like, shit. Maybe Dave wanting him to come meet his family was too much, too soon. Karkat looks like a wet cat that wants out of the fucking bath right now.

He leans back into his seat towards the window, away from Karkat despite how he desperately wants to be close to him.

The plane is suddenly speeding up, front wheels taking off the ground, the safety video playing overhead. Dave tunes it out completely, trying to ignore the cold, heavy stone that’s making itself home in his chest. Why now is he suddenly so worried? The last few months with Karkat have been fucking amazing. He’s pretty sure that part is mutual. He’s not going to just up and leave him.... right? Dave didn’t do anything to put him off recently, at least he doesn’t think. Except for maybe the part about being twice his age.

—

Karkat can feel it when the plane takes off, and his stomach drops like it's trying to get left behind. His eyes fly open as he gasps loudly. It's so much more terrifying than he thought it would be. Shit, shit, shit.

Without thinking he grabs Dave by the arm, fingers digging in for dear life. Distantly he thinks, the jig is up. Less distantly he thinks, fuck fucking planes.

—

Dave jumps in surprise as Karkat’s hands are digging into him like he just died and went into rigor mortis.

He blinks once and then stares at Karkat before understanding hits him.

“Wait a second. Dude, are you scared of flying?”

—

Karkat doesn't let up his death grip on Dave's arm. He may never. He nods frantically, all concern of embarrassment sacrificed to the heart pounding feeling of leaping thousands of feet in the air. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he mumbles, gulping when the plane rises suddenly and then levels out.

—

Dave is simultaneously relieved and completely amused. He leans back into Karkat, unable to replace his arm around him because Karkat’s got it firmly locked down.

Okay, it’s kind of funny. But also cute.

Fuck, Karkat is so cute.

“Hey now, this shit is so safe we could play rock the plane and still get there in one piece,” he grins at Karkat, unable to help from teasing just a little bit. He reaches out with his free arm and places the hand on top of Karkat’s, squeezing his fingers comfortingly.

—

"Like fuck I believe that," he breathes. Dave's hand on his actually does make Karkat feel better. Slightly. He still feels like his stomach has been replaced by a blender, but at least the layer of pretending he's not scared is no longer a thing.

As such, Karkat clutches Dave, pressing his face into Dave's shoulder until it seems like the plane has stopped ascending. His suspicions are confirmed when the fasten seatbelt lights click off, and the pilot makes an announcement about the logistics of their flight route and upcoming beverage service. Hmm.

Karkat finally peels his face off Dave's shoulder. "I think I need a drink."

—

Dave doesn’t comment as Karkat tucks himself into his side. He can tell now how nervous he is. Shit, he totally had no clue. At some point when no one is looking he presses the lightest kiss to the closest part of Karkat’s face to his.

Even when he’s a curled up slightly pathetic ball of flight phobia, all Dave can really feel is that he adores Karkat. God, when did he get so old and sappy.

“A drink or a benzo?” He jokes. “Get whatever you want, it’s on me. I’m the one who made you get on this not-deathtrap in the first place.”

—

"You didn't make me do anything. I agreed to come, I just didn't realize I had to risk my life to eat a fucking dry bird with your relatives." The beverage cart stops at their row. "Jack and Coke," Karkat orders. His voice is steady, but his leg is shaking like crazy.

—

“Make that two, both doubles,” Dave says, fishing out his wallet for a shiny credit card and holding it out to the attendant.

The attendant peers down at the two of them. “I’m gonna need to see some ID on you,” they nod down at Karkat.

Dave flushes from head to toe.

—

Karkat bristles at the attendant's request, fear momentarily taking a backseat to irritation. He knows he looks young, but really? He's been twenty one for four months. He doesn't miss the way Dave's face turns red, either.

Their age gap was something Karkat gave less than a shit about, but he also knew Dave couldn't say the same. It was one of the reasons he was nervous about meeting the rest of his family. Would they approve? Dave was always insisting on paying for everything, would they think Karkat was some kind of gold digger?

He flashes his ID and the attendant nods before handing them their drinks. "Bitch," he grumbles once they're out of earshot. The plane shudders suddenly and Karkat grabs Dave's arm again, before downing half his drink.

—

“She was just doing her job,” Dave sighs. “I mean hey, I still got carded sometimes, until I was.... 30.”

It makes him look at the double jack in his hands and wonder if he’s going to have a hangover the next day if he indulges.

Karkat’s reaction to the turbulence still makes him smile, but he ends up putting the drink on Karkat’s tray.

“Go ahead, take mine. You look like you need it.”

—

“Yeah, well.” Karkat sucks down the rest of his first drink before moving on to Dave’s. “I’m gonna be pissed about it for another nine years then.”

Despite being twenty one, he actually doesn’t have that much drinking experience. Definitely enough to know that four shots in as many minutes is a very bad idea if he’s interested in not feeling like complete dog shit when this is all over but he drinks them anyway, desperate not to feel so terrified as the plane continues to shake intermittently.

In fact, Karkat thinks, while he continues nearly clawing the skin off Dave’s arm, the aftermath of the last time he’d drank like this caused him to promise to never do it again.

The consequences seem so distant now, though, when all he wants is to recreate that warm and fearless feeling from his twenty first birthday, the same one that had allowed him to confidently approach a certain handsome, blond older stranger at the bar.

The feeling like Karkat could do anything.

—

For all his worrying, Dave does have to admit Karkat takes the 'age thing' in stride. Watching Karkat brush it off, again, puts him at ease once more. Why was he so worried? Karkat is here, on his way to meet his family. That's got to count for something. Karkat could have dipped out way before this. Dave knows he's made it very clear to Karkat that he could leave at any time.

Karkat has each time said that he would like to stay in his... expressive nature.

Dave's just being insecure.

Yeah okay, he's still a little bit worried. But not about Karkat. He definitely got a stern phone call when certain details about his _boyfriend_ came up in the family group message a few months before this trip. A lecture on predatory behavior had definitely occurred, leading to an unfortunate phone admission that essentially came out as "I'M the predator? He's the one that comes on to me!"

Dave would do anything to erase the awkward sibling silence that followed in those moments, though he's still glad for the "I think we all would love to meet Karkat." message he received a few days later.

"Hey now, I think I need my arm for later," he laughs but is cut off as he watches Karkat grab his drink and also knock it back like a pro. Christ, Dave knows Karkat knows a few things about swallowing... but still. He barely even makes a face after, and that was a fair bit of jack in one go. Dave isn't sure if he should feel pride or concern. Maybe now he's just lame, too. Karkat's twenty-fucking-one. He can handle his liquor. A younger Dave at his age used to pound shots like no tomorrow. But that younger Dave was a lot different from this Dave... and very different from this Karkat.

Dave thinks this and realizes something. Except for their first kind of crazy meeting, he hasn't seen Karkat drunk since. Huh. For someone that is twenty-fun, he's not off going through the typical motions of that age. He guesses that's how Karkat ended up with him.

He considers if maybe he shouldn't have given Karkat that second one, seeing as that's quite a lot of alcohol in one sitting. Now that he thinks about it, Karkat really didn't even eat anything before the flight... and it's supposed to hit harder with altitude.

_Alright, Karkat doesn’t need a literal fucking daddy._

Faintly, somewhere in the depths of his mind, Rose whispers a single word to him.

_Phrasing._

—

It doesn't take long for the effects of the alcohol to kick in, and for Karkat to go from being scared out of his skin to feeling really, really good.

Once he's no longer preoccupied with thoughts about whether he's lived a good life in the event that the plane comes crashing down, his mind latches on to Dave. How generous and caring he is, how funny--even though Karkat would die before telling him that. Of course Dave had taken the knowledge of Karkat's fear and used it only to comfort him. It was stupid to think he'd ever do anything else.

But the most important thing about Dave, at least in Karkat's mind right now, is how devastatingly handsome he is—from the way he carries himself to the dusting of hair that trails down the sides of his face, to his easy smile and the creases around his face that tell a story of the thousands that came before.

There's a warmth in Karkat's chest stemming partly from the alcohol but also from something he's known in his heart for a while. Karkat turns around to look at Dave fully. This is the man he's falling in love with.

Karkat grins at Dave. "I feel good," he announces loudly.

—

Dave has his arm back. Great. However, just as he’s about to continue with replacing it around Karkat’s shoulders, Karkat makes his announcement.

So Dave looks at Karkat. Really looks at him.

He’s not sure how to feel about what he sees, because what he sees is so familiar get so foreign.

Karkat has a wild look to his eyes. Given, there is always something a little wild and untamed about Karkat.

It brings him back to the memory of a dark bar and a kiss that changed his life.

At that point in his life, Dave has given up on the idea of ever finding The One. He’d gone through a cadre of flings and short to longer term relationships, wondering if “the spark” people always talked about was even a thing. He’d been ready to settle.

Then he kissed this young man with wild eyes that were so, so set on Dave, and everything changed in an instant.

Going on the first date just cemented it, because Dave didn’t ever remember ever having so much fun on something that could be called a date, just after some conversation.

Dave was sunk from the beginning and he knew it. He’d had a taste, and he would never stop craving everything about Karkat. It wasn’t just that he was young, Karkat’s natural ferociousness was sexy and addictive.

Yes, Dave could lay awake at night and appreciate Karkat’s softened dark features in his sleep for hours, but that wasn’t what he was truly attracted to. He would never say it, could barely admit it to himself, but it was the fire inside Karkat Dave craved. Kissing him felt like breathing in flame, and Dave wanted it scalding his insides forever.

Still, Dave couldn’t deny that he wanted Karkat so badly, so badly it fucking burned too, and he was both ashamed and exhilarated by it. It felt selfish and ridiculous to want someone so much younger than him so badly.

It was just Karkat that made him feel that though. Dave thought he was going to be sick with arousal after that first date, until the part where it ended with Karkat all but throwing Dave into his bed.

Admittedly, Karkat isn’t always so forthcoming with what he wants from Dave. Dave gets it. In his 20s he didn’t even know what he wanted.

This scares him, because what if he ends up not being what Karkat wants?

Dave is quite sure that, if Karkat were to leave him, that would be it. The end of the happiest period of his life.

He’ll do anything to delay that, inevitable as it might be.

That brings him back to the wild eyes that took whatever bare kindling of emotion Dave once had and set it ablaze.

His jaw falls open a little bit with the strange familiarity of it.

This is the way Karkat looked at him the night they met. He’s not sure he’s seen that’s look since.

“I…” he starts to say, his throat going a little dry with how caught up he is in that look, in the memory. He clears it. “I bet you fuckin’ do now,” he says, and can’t keep the bit of laugh out of his voice. “Sure you’re not feeling _too_ good there?”

Because it looks like he might be. They’ve got a full six hours to go and Karkat is starting it off as drunk as could be.

Forget paying for in flight entertainment, Dave has all he needs right here.

—

"Definitely not." Karkat moves into Dave's space, unconcerned with anything that's not getting as close to his sexy boyfriend as possible. He talks directly into Dave's ear, trying for a whisper but ending on a still slightly above normal volume. "But... maybe you can help me with that."

—

Record scratch. Hit the breaks.

Dave freezes and inhales slowly as a wicked and salacious sensation climbs up his spine. His eyes dart to the person in the aisle seat, already passed out. It takes all his willpower not to examine everyone around him to see if they heard it, that uninhibited wanting in what his lover just said. Was the plane engine loud enough to drown that out?

As if on cue, the plane speakers crackle on with an announcement.

_For your comfort on this evening flight, we will be dimming the overhead lights for the duration we are in air. If you are in need of illumination, please use your personal overhead lights._

They shut off one by one, until all that’s left are the ones marking the aisle, the emergency exits, and a few sparse reading lights already switched on.

That tone in Karkat’s voice, he can’t be… he has to be joking.

“I uh,” Dave says dumbly, not entirely understanding but also a little scared. “Help you with what, exactly.”

—

The lights go out all around them. Oh, so that's a thing on planes. Honestly, all the better for Karkat's purposes.

Wait...What exactly are Karkat's purposes? Well, he thinks, it's not like he has an itinerary. He just wants Dave. Dave, who is currently giving him a look of trepidation that makes Karkat laugh internally. He's already enjoying seeing Dave like this, and the alcohol rushing through his blood is telling him that it's time to play a little game.

"You know," he says, then ducks his head to lick a leisurely line from Dave's neck up to his earlobe.

—

_Oh fuck._

Dave full body shudders, one that starts in his neck and goes down to his back and legs and settles right in his…

Not only is Karkat drunk but he’s horny.

Dave shrinks back from him, but he still can’t even get that far. Somehow with the armrests up Karkat has him cornered in his window seat.

They can’t be doing this on here. Karkat shouldn’t have even done that, it was lewd and entirely indecent.

Dave’s every hair stands on end.

“Karkat, holy shit,” he whispers, a shake in his voice. “We’re on a freakin’ airplane.”

—

Karkat giggles at the reaction from Dave. He knows that was ridiculous, too much. It's way more than he would ever dream of doing sober. But he's not sober--right now he's floating on a warm, fluffy cloud steered to his most shameless desires by a certain captain Jack.

"I know where we are. Look at this." He pulls away to hold out his hand, which is no longer shaking. It's not that Karkat's not scared anymore even, it's just that the anxiety has become really easy to push to the back of his head. Especially in favor of more important... needs. "I'm sooooooo good." Karkat leans back in, bringing the same hand up to cup the side of Dave's face, running his thumb slowly over Dave's cute bottom lip. Ahh yes. New game rule--they can't ever _not_ be touching from now on. It's not allowed.

—

Dave stares at Karkat through the dark of the plane.

Oh no, he’s _really_ drunk. He’s like, freshman sorority girl drunk.

But Karkat’s tongue felt so good on his neck, his touch sent sparks along his lips and face. Dave can never get enough. He wheezes lightly and speaks, but Karkat’s hand stays firmly cupped around his face.

“Karkat, babe, I’m glad you feel better but…” he reaches up and with all his willpower pulls Karkat’s hand away from his face, instead interlacing their fingers together. “Uh. Why don’t we watch a movie or something? Maybe we can play a drinking game, except the drink is water and every time we drink you have to finish. How’s that sound?”

_Finish, huh?_

—

"No," Karkat says decisively. Silly Dave. They're already playing a game. Karkat maneuvers their hands so he can stroke the soft inside of Dave's wrist and then puts his lips back to Dave's ear. "You're so fucking hot. I want to feel your pulse race."

He grins and licks Dave's earlobe, sucking it into his mouth.

—

_You’re so fucking hot._ Damn if that isn’t amazing to hear come out of his mouth.

Karkat sounds breathless and passionate and Dave is quite sure he has no choice but to give in to whatever Karkat has planned for them.

“I think it’s already going fast enough,” he laughs a little, eyes darting frantically around the cabin in front of them to see if anyone could be eavesdropping, or even worse, _watching_.

Then Karkat sucks on his earlobe and Dave releases a small “a-ah” of surprise that leaves him immediately mortified. How can Karkat just so easily ruin him?

“K-Karkat, what are you doing,” he says in a blank voice after he takes a moment to recompose himself, but his voice still wavers.

—

Surprise, Karkat's not nearly coordinated enough to actually feel Dave's pulse. He believes him though, and the noise Dave makes when Karkat sucks on his ear is pretty satisfying.

"I'm just playing my game," Karkat answers mysteriously. He can see how hard Dave is working to keep himself together, and while he's well used to peering through the cracks, Karkat wishes for once he could break the whole damn thing wide open.

"I love the things you try to keep in here," he observes lightly, while relocating his hand in order to freely roam Dave's chest.

—

“Your game?” Dave asks, a little incredulous. He chokes a little as Karkat runs a hand over his chest, and his heart absolutely does something funny in response to what Karkat says. “What things? I don’t hide anything from you, ‘kat. You know that. Wouldn’t even dream of trying.”

Except for, well, a few things Dave still struggles with. Like how he’ll avoid calling Karkat his boyfriend as much as he desperately wants to, because if he says it what if it suddenly stops being real, or he was wrong the whole time and Karkat actually isn’t because _commitment_. Or how much he’s in love with him, expressed as much as possible through action but never spoken aloud. Or how much he sometimes wonders if Karkat is actually happy when they sleep together, because sometimes it seems like... he wants more. He’s never sure how to deal with that. All he wants is to give Karkat everything.

And what if he can’t?

It just goes on and on. Then there’s the things he can’t tell Karkat himself either, like how he wants Karkat to call him daddy in the sack, as messed up that is. Or that he wants to try kinkier things. He would never say it, not unless he knew Karkat wanted it.

—

Normally Karkat would call Dave out on that obvious lie, but right now his brain is operating less sequentially and more like a pinball machine of thoughts and horniness. Dave's words float by, to be addressed at another time.

"In my game, you're the prize. I want you." He pulls Dave by the neck towards him into a sloppy kiss.

—

“Wh—“ Dave’s question is abruptly cut off.

Karkat tastes faintly of alcohol and deja vu.

Kissing Karkat is always incredible, blooming warmth and tactile euphoria that spreads through his body, and even if mildly horrified by this occurring surrounded by passengers, Dave still finds himself kissing back for a moment. He just can’t help himself, entirely captivated.

He kisses Karkat back for all of two seconds, his lovers lips moving messily against his, before he forcibly comes back to the moment and pushes Karkat away by the shoulders.

“Karkat…” he whisper-speaks, scanning to see if anyone noticed what just happened there. He doesn’t immediately notice anyone watching, though it sure as hell is hard to tell. “We can’t do this right now.”

It is almost impossible to do it. Dave can’t deny Karkat anything.

—

Karkat whines when Dave pushes him away. Dave tastes so good, like always, and the momentary contact has a fire burning inside him that's not going anywhere soon. There's just something about Dave that makes Karkat go crazy with desire, right down to his bones. Not that he's ever inclined to show Dave how desperate he is for him, that would just be embarrassing. If only there was some magical liquid he could imbibe that would quell that embarrassment, if only for a while.

"I want to kiss you. Don't tell me what to do. You're not my daddy." Karkat tries to match Dave's tone, but ends up a few (dozen) decibels higher. He shoots for Dave's mouth again, more insistent this time. Karkat might not have ever been on a plane before but he sure knows kissing isn't illegal or anything.

—

_You’re not my daddy._

Dave’s ears ring with what he said anyways. His entire body jerks as Karkat says the word, and hot shame immediately rushes through his body.

“Right, because I’m old enough and that’s totally not hot at all,” Dave manages before Karkat is on his mouth again.

He lets Karkat kiss him, kissing back but not nearly as messily, and tries to mentally compose a game plane for dealing with his transiently inebriated significant other, who seems to really want to get his mack on right the fuck now.

What’s the worst that could happen? Maybe a flight attendant comes by and tells them off. Then what? This is kind of unprecedented for him.

—

Karkat smiles against Dave's lips when he feels him jerk, delighted to see the effect he's having. Daddy. It wasn't something Karkat had put a lot of thought into before blurting out, but now... There was something electrifying to the word, something he couldn't let just slip by.

"Because you're old enough and it's totally hot." Karkat pulls away, giving Dave a wicked smile before unbuckling his seatbelt with only some difficulty. He fidgets and twists around in his seat until he has one knee in between Dave's legs and one in his own seat, straddling one of Dave's thighs. He wraps his arms around Dave's neck and buries his face into it, giving it little kisses and sucks. Mmm. That's nice.

—

Wait, didn’t he just say…? Dave is confused for all of one second before Karkat is unbuckling his seatbelt and he realizes Karkat must honestly be just a few steps from gibberish levels of drunk, because he really just isn’t making sense.

Oh fuck, suddenly Karkat is ON TOP of him. Oh dear god, please let everyone around them be sleeping or rigorously binging whatever crap programming the plane has because this is. This is happening right now. Okay. At least Karkat is relatively tucked against him… no, this is really fucking obvious.

The person in their aisle seat snoozes on.

He strains back into his seat, wheezing as Karkat starts working away on his neck.

Ever since the night all this happened, Dave doesn’t think he’s ever seen Karkat so _wanting_.

Suddenly he remembers it vividly.

_Kissing in his bed, sloppy and sweaty and horny and unable to stop touching each other. Dave is quite sure it is just going to be another fling._

_“I want you to fuck me,” Karkat says. “Please, I want you so fucking badly. You’re so hot.”_

_Dave wants to. Dave wants to so badly. But he recognizes how much older, now much more experienced he is with the way these things go, and something about this tells him it’s a bad idea. Faint memories of being left in bed, feeling taken advantage of, back when he first started sleeping with both sexes..._

_”I… Oh fuck, I want to,” he says between kisses. “But you’re really drunk.”_

_”So what?!”_

_”If…. If we do that, I want you to remember it.”_

_”I will!"_

_It is so hard for Dave to say no. He’s never felt like this before. He’s never been kissed like this before. No, no, it’s not that… he’s never felt like this from kissing anyone like this before._

_They kiss and kiss until Karkat starts to drift off, and Dave realizes he’s never been so worried about waking up with a cold bed before._

_Dave watches the boy whose name he doesn’t even know yet drift off beside him, wondering what the hell is happening to him._

The skin of his neck is still so sensitive, and Dave feels his breathing increase with how the sensation goes right between his legs.

Karkat is hot as is. Karkat sucking on his neck and being demanding is enough to drive Dave internally feral.

“Karkat,” he wheezes. He has no clue what to do. This isn’t like the last time. They aren’t kissing against the wall of a bar where that would be trashy but relatively normal. “You can’t do this right now!” What, would an appeal to fear work? Would that make him an asshole? It is so hard to function with Karkat is licking up and down his neck like that. How does anything Karkat does somehow go straight to his dick. “You need to keep the seatbelt on, what if something happens to the plane!”

—

_Plane, shmane._ Karkat pulls himself to Dave as tightly as he can. God, he's so warm. It feels amazing, and all Dave's little breathy sounds are going straight to his crotch, where he's already hard and wanting.

Karkat's not generally pleased with his small stature, but the one time it doesn't matter to him and he maybe even _likes_ the feeling of being small is when he can perfectly slot himself into Dave's lap or his arms. Like they were made to be together. His mind clouded with love and lust and affection, Karkat rocks himself gently against Dave while whining a little in his ear. "You'll protect me," he breathes, "You'll give me what I need, right? You always take care of me."

—

_Lord have mercy he’s going to kill me._

He can feel that Karkat is hard against his leg, and it takes a lot of willpower not to let a hand drift over and touch it. Karkat’s knee slides down, presses between his crotch, and Dave sucks in a breath. These things don’t happen as quickly as they do for Karkat, but Karkat sure does help speed things up.

Dave leans his head against the chair and wheezes, feeling himself melt down to his fundamental parts at Karkat’s words.

“Oh, Karkat,” he murmurs, giving in for a moment and forgetting their exact public situation. “Always, sweetheart.”

Karkat never talks to him like this. Dave doesn’t know what to do with that- does he savor this? Should he stop it? Karkat’s probably just saying whatever drunk thought comes to his mind, Dave can’t let it affect him so much. It probably doesn’t mean anything, just the drunken, horny ramblings of his love.

Karkat’s tugging on him so needily. With the way he’s rocking against his nether regions and saying these breathless words, it’s no surprise when he feels himself start to swell a little in his pants.

—

"Can I tell you a secret? I pretend I don't but I like those idiotic names you call me," Karkat admits in a rush, not stilling his hips. "They make me feel special. No one takes care of me like you do and no one looks at me like you do and no one makes me feel as good as you."

Caught in a cross between disgustingly mushy emotional and horny out of his mind, Karkat snakes his hand down between Dave's legs, blinking fast. Delightfully, he finds a friend he can play with. He licks his lips. "I want to make you feel good too.”

—

_He’s just drunk, he’s just drunk._

Dave tries to tell himself this, but it’s hard when Karkat’s words feel so goddamn nice. He doesn’t want to get spoiled by this unnaturally gushy version of his boyfriend while he grinds his dick on his leg in a somehow mind-bendingly hot manner.

It’s not that they don’t _talk_ , it’s just… it’s never like _this_.

He hisses as Karkat wraps a hand around the tightening in his pants.

“Karkat, fuck, you do make me feel good, but--” Karkat squeezes and Dave chokes on his words. Will he even remember this later?

—

Karkat lets out a little laugh as he strokes Dave more firmly through his pants. He's thrilled that he can affect Dave like this--the power makes him feel electric and so, so alive. "Good," he says, then remembers something from earlier. "Ahh, that's real good. If you're gonna be my daddy then I get to take care of you right? Let me take care of you."

—

Dave is immediately fried, all his other thoughts grinding to a halt for one second as arousal hits him.

He would do anything to hear Karkat call him that again, and again, and again…

Why is the word so hot? Dave knows why. He wonders if Karkat actually likes it, or if it’s just the alcohol doing funny things to his brain.

He laugh-wheezes, a little incredulous. He can’t help himself. He knows that maybe Karkat will eventually pass out and sober up and might not even remember this, and he can’t help himself. All the people around them be damned, with Karkat talking to him like this with his hand on Dave’s dick, he can’t stop.

He debates for a second bringing Karkat to the bathroom, claim that he’s drunk and needs help, no one would suspect a thing…

“Y-Yeah,” he whispers. The things he wants to say, but he’s not lost in any sauce enough to let him say anything on the same level as Karkat. Things like, _I’m your daddy and I’m gonna fuck you so good later_. He has a flash daydream of Karkat in bed below while Dave fucks into him, and he’s begging for Dave.

_Please, daddy, come inside me._

“I am your daddy,” he whispers anyways, barely audible. Something about knowing this will just be a fuzzy memory for Karkat later makes it possible. “B-But you don’t have to do that, ‘Kat.”

—

Karkat’s mouth drops open when Dave answers him, _fuck_. That’s so hot, he doesn’t know why or how or up from down... but his need for Dave is burning through him from his very core.

Dave’s cock is so hard and real and solid in his hands and Karkat just needs.... _more_. He detaches himself from Dave, tucking his leg away and bending until his face is right over Dave’s crotch. He places a kiss on the bulging fabric and then tilts his face up, a dreamy smile stretched across it.

“I don’t have to,” he agrees, working to make his voice a low purr. “I get to. Tell me what you want, daddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

_“I don’t have to,” he agrees, working to make his voice a low purr. “I get to. Tell me what you want, daddy.” ___

__

__  
_ _

Dave watches half in wonder, half in terror as Karkat gets off him and leans down in the seat so that his face is literally between his legs. 

Oh fuck, _oh fuck_. 

Fucking hell, he’s so hard now. Hard and horny, he forgot how horny he gets on airplanes, Christ. Karkat is the only person that can drive him to this level of frenzied arousal with only a few words and touches, though. Except this time it’s the uninhibited Karkat, and it’s so much hotter than anything ever before.

Suddenly Dave is frantic for him. Frantic to touch him, frantic to hold him, frantic to be inside him and fuck him…

He grabs Karkat’s face and pulls him back up, kissing him this time. 

“Touch me,” he growls into his young love’s mouth. He wants more than that, though. He wants Karkat’s lips on his dick, happily pliant as Dave fucks his wonderful mouth. It’s vulgar and awful and so fucking _hot_. “Touch daddy’s cock.”

Where the fuck did he put his jacket? 

__  
_  
_

—

Karkat moans happily into Dave's mouth. Oh fuck yes. He has to look away and use both hands to undo Dave's pants, but he cheers when he gets the button open. 

Karkat reaches into Dave's pants, wrapping a hand around him and thinking about how fucking badly he wants Dave over him, inside him. He's never felt this consumed by his own arousal before; experiencing this part of Dave is driving him out of his mind. 

Karkat licks up Dave's neck again while he thumbs at the head of his cock, sucking in spots like he wants to make marks because he does. When he gets up to Dave's ear he asks, "Is this good, daddy?"

—

Dave reaches down and pulls his jacket from under the seat before him and quickly spreads it over his lap, covering the suddenly revealed erection and Karkat’s hand that is very lovingly wrapped around it. 

Dave nods, trying to refrain from moaning aloud at the stimulation. He shouldn’t let Karkat suck down so hard, he’ll have marks, but fuck if it isn’t also hot as hell. 

“Yes,” he says, his voice coming out strangled and raspy and needy for Karkat to start stroking, not just teasing him. “You’re doing so good, baby.” 

—

Karkat frowns at the jacket, wanting his hand to be free but ultimately lets it pass, far more interested in what he's doing to Dave. 

He moves his hand down Dave's shaft, stroking him in earnest and panting a little with how desperately he wants to be fucked.

Karkat attacks Dave's mouth again, begging for what he wants between messy kisses. His hips are moving in tiny circles of their own accord, raw desire pouring from him every way it can. 

"Fuck Dave... daddy, I need you to fuck me. I need you, I need it... need, fuck, _please_."

—

That was _loud_. Dave doesn’t even care, he wholeheartedly agrees that he needs to fuck Karkat now, except then the hand of the person in front of him darts out and turns on their reading light. Suddenly Dave and Karkat are slightly more illuminated. 

Then he thinks he hears someone press the flight attendant button behind him, the alert tone ringing out. 

The reality of their situation really settles in. He’s going to fuck Karkat on this plane, he just… they can’t do it here. 

“Okay, okay,” he says, grabbing Karkat’s hand and pulling it out of his pants. He takes Karkat’s face and pulls it to look at him, speaking in the lowest whisper he can manage. “Here’s what we’re gonna do. You’re gonna go back to the bathroom and wait for me. In two minutes, I’m gonna go check on you, and when I get in there I’m gonna fuck you so good, baby. But while you’re in the bathroom waiting for me, you’re going to get yourself ready for daddy’s cock. Can you do that for me?” Dave kisses his cheek, hoping Karkat isn’t too far gone for this little mission they’re hopefully about to embark on. He’s pretty sure they’ve got enough lube and condoms between the two of them, it’s just a matter of digging them up quietly. 

—

Karkat stares wide eyed at Dave while he tells him to go to the bathroom and wait. Dave asking Karkat to get ready to be fucked makes him shiver all over with anticipation. He nods frantically, ducking down to search his carry-on for lube. He clutches the bottle in his sleeve and full on winks at Dave before making his way down the aisle. Wow, the world is so tilty now that he's standing. 

Karkat pays no attention to anyone else on the plane, wobbling toward the bathroom with only thoughts of Dave on his mind… his _daddy_. Filling him up, fucking him hard and fast like he's aching for. 

He gets to the bathroom, slipping himself inside the tiny stall and immediately dropping his pants to his ankles and spreading the lube messily over his hand. He closes his eyes and strokes himself a couple of times, reveling in how his body buzzes with arousal and excitement. It's not long before Karkat is pumping fingers inside himself eagerly, moaning and practically drooling into the sink he's leaning over. He has to bend his knees into an awkward position to get it right, but it's easy to ignore the discomfort for how fucking good it feels.

—

Dave tucks his dick into his waistband and readjusts his pants so that he looks like a normal functioning human of society and not the aroused mess he actually is thanks to his drunk boyfriend. He watches as Karkat practically trips over the sleeping person in the aisle, who gets a rather rude awakening and blinks in confusion as Karkat stumbles by. He keeps his eyes on Karkat as he moves tipsily through the seats, making sure to note which bathroom he goes into.

God, he doesn’t even lock the door. 

“Is that guy okay?” The newly awakened aisle passenger asks. 

“Uh,” Dave says, his throat so dry. “.... Yeah. I think I should go check on him, actually.” He’s so turned on, anticipation driving him crazy on the inside. He thinks he might be shaking with it. 

They let Dave pass into the aisle, and he follows Karkat to the bathroom door. The curtain is drawn obscuring the flight attendant-galley area, but Dave still knocks on the door.

“Hey K- Man. You okay in there?” He asks in a whisper. Then he pretends to sigh heavily, as if in exasperation with his _friend_. “I’m just gonna-” 

He pushes the door open, and oh boy does what he sees fries him. He’s stuck frozen for half a second at the image of Karkat with his fingers inside him, and then remembering where he is, he quickly shoves himself into the entirely too small space and twists his torso so he can lock the door. 

“Hey baby,” he says, just loud enough, arms wrapping around Karkat as he fingers himself. “Fuck, you’re so hot, you drive me crazy.” 

He grabs Karkat by the face and takes him into a wet, open mouthed rough kiss that channels all his stored arousal. 

“So good for daddy,” he murmurs as he pulls away, eyes flashing hungrily over Karkat’s face. 

—

Karkat withdraws his fingers so he can immediately press himself against Dave, kissing him fiercely and trying to wrap limbs around him like a tree. 

"Dave," he says, the euphoria from seeing his boyfriend again making him grin uncontrollably. Then he takes in the look on Dave's face and his words and molten heat drops into his belly once more. "Fuck," he whines, pushing at Dave's pants. He pouts, having already did the work of unbuttoning this button. It pops open again, and he pulls them down the only way he can think to--by dragging them down with his own body weight, until he's kneeling and giggling against Dave's bare thigh, his dick brushing against Karkat's nose. He nuzzles it for a second, before licking a stripe along the side. 

"Daddy," Karkat says, his mouth watering with the need to have it on his tongue, fuck--he wants to gag on it, he wants Dave to push it down his throat until he can't breathe. Vocalizing that is a problem, though, so he kind of just pants open-mouthed next to it, still gripping Dave by the thighs. "I wanna be so good..."

—

Karkat looks so happy right now. It’s doing weird things to Dave. He never thought he could feel so much for someone driving him to the brink of horny madness. He _adores_ Karkat. He wants to make him feel that way, too. 

Except right now Karkat is pulling his pants down and kneeling and Dave’s jaw drops into that classic aroused expression and there’s not much else he can think about. He just watches in amazement. 

Holy shit. His dick is now so hard it’s painful. He runs his fingers through Karkat’s hair, once, twice, before he takes a solid handful with one hand. With his other, he holds out his dick until the head is pressed right over Karkat’s lips. 

“Do you wanna be good and suck daddy’s cock?” He never thought he would be saying these things to Karkat, dirty talk he always wanted but never could express. 

Karkat’s mouth is pliant, and opens immediately to accept him. Dave groans throatily but doesn’t thrust, easing his handful of Karkat’s hair so he can affirm that this is what he wants. 

Dave doesn’t know how much longer he can hold on, though. 

“Oh, baby. I wanna fuck that perfect little mouth.” 

—

Dave's grip on Karkat's hair sends a jolt straight to his dick and he nods as much as he can. "Yes," he pleads. "I need it, I want it, Use me up, yes daddy please..." 

He's still aching to be fucked too, ass clenching around nothing, needy and desperate. He reaches his fingers back so he can slip them back inside himself while he pushes forward to take Dave into his mouth again.

—

Dave breaks. He pulls Karkat forward, his erection slipping through his waiting and begging lips and full into his mouth. He’s still dry, he gives a few little tentative thrusts as Karkat’s mouth wraps around him and starts slicking him up. Holding Karkat’s head steady, he pushes in further, waiting to see if Karkat rejects it in anyway. But for now Karkat’s face and eyes only turn to some kind of ecstasy. 

Dave pushes in further, more of his dick slipping into Karkat’s mouth as he gets him wetter and wetter, making it easier to pump in and out of his mouth. 

It feels so fucking good. Dave is making little sounds and groans as he works himself through Karkat’s lips. Nothing else in the world matters. 

When he doesn’t need to hold his dick to feed it into Karkat anymore, he places both hands firmly in his hair, tangling them in, and forcing himself further, deeper in, holding Karkat’s head still for him as he thrusts. They get more intense as he manages to get all the way into Karkat’s mouth, until he’s finally slick enough for him to pull out all the way, and then all the way back in. 

He pushes himself into Karkat all the way down to his base, jaw and throat opening for him, and distantly he thanks the human body for doing away with gag reflexes when intoxicated. 

Out, and then in again, _hard_. Again, and again, and again… 

“Oh fuck yes, you take daddy’s cock so fuckin’ good, baby,” the words tumble out as he watches himself slide in and out of that perfect mouth.

—

Karkat is floating on a cloud, humming as Dave fucks his throat and it's so good, it's everything he wanted but of course Dave would give him that. Dave would give him anything he asked for and Karkat loves him for it. 

...He loves Dave. The thought appears clearly in his head, like a neon sign flickering to life, and from then on it seems so obvious he could laugh. It's completely overwhelming in the best of ways--the fuzzy, warm thoughts that ensconce him partnered with the steady glide of Dave's dick past his lips and the stretch of his jaw, the repeated pressure at the back of Karkat's throat that makes his eyes blur and his dick twitch.

He looks up and whines at Dave's words, eyes nearly crossing in bliss. He's not nearly coordinated enough to keep fucking himself on his fingers, but he can feel himself clench around them whenever Dave lets out another soft sound that tells him how good he's being, how much his daddy is pleased with him.

—

Dave keeps fucking his mouth, his throat, one of his hands sliding down to cup Karkat’s face as he does. 

He watches with adoration and wonder as Karkat takes him. He’s perfect, so perfect for Dave… How did he ever get so lucky?

“Karkat,” he murmurs, and comes to sudden stop to keep himself from coming down his throat. He pulls Karkat off of him, fisting one hand in his shirt and keeping the other in his hair, as he tugs him back up to standing just so he can kiss him. His mouth wetly meets Karkat’s, aggressive and possessive, and he doesn’t know where it’s coming from. Dave has never wanted, _needed_ , Karkat so badly. 

He pulls away. “Lean over for me, sweetheart,” he says, turning Karkat bodily away so his ass is pushed up against Dave’s dick now. One of his hands moves down to Karkat’s hip. 

“Daddy’s gonna take care of you now.” 

—

Karkat is burning up, almost expelled from his own body by the primal _need_ for Dave that's been ballooning inside him for so long now. He nods at Dave's words with a soft whine, bending at the waist and grinding himself back on Dave's dick. 

He's slick and open and ready, more than ready to be fucked until his eyes cross, stretched and pounded in that way that makes his legs quake. Karkat trusts Dave to take him apart, knowing that no matter what happens he'll wake up whole again. 

"Yes daddy," he begs, voice low and raspy while he wiggles his hips. "I need your--ahhhhh--cock, gimme, fuck me hard _please_."

—

Dave can’t help it, as Karkat pushes back on his dick he groans. 

“Okay one second baby, I just gotta—“ Dave pushes Karkat slightly forward as he fumbles with one hand for a condom in his pocket. He lets go for one second to tear it open, his hands shaking a little with how insanely turned on he is. 

Dave loves how much Karkat wants him, and he wants to give him everything in return. 

—

"No..." Karkat twists a little so he can reach back and grab Dave's wrist. 

Dave is always so careful, caring, considerate. But for once in his life, Karkat wants to be ruined. 

"I want to feel you — all of you," he gasps.

—

Dave gapes at him. He’s too horny to think this through, it’s irresponsible, and yet… He and Karkat have only been with each other. It stands to reason that this would be okay, all matters of hygiene aside, and Dave doesn’t care right now. 

Hearing Karkat beg to feel him, no barriers between? He can’t say no. His dick throbs to be inside him already. 

“Okay, okay, fuck,” he gasps, tossing the wrapper and all onto the tiny sink counter to be dealt with later. 

“I wanna feel you too,” he sighs, gripping one of Karkat’s hips and taking himself with his other as he finds his hole, brushing a thumb over it. Karkat really prepped himself like he asked. “Look at you, so ready for me. And daddy’s cock is all wet and ready because of you.” 

Then finally, fucking finally, he’s pushing in. The alcohol and what Karkat did before helps, but he’s still so incredibly tight. 

It feels amazing. He gasps as he pushes in further to Karkat, wanting so badly to fill him up. 

“Oh, Karkat, _fuck_. You’re perfect. So good for me-- _oh_.” 

Finally he gets to a point where he doesn’t need to keep his hand on his dick to still it, so he grabs Karkat’s hips with both hands, steadying himself as he pushes further inside, harder against the tightness and friction. 

—

Karkat shudders as Dave enters him, pushing back with a groan. Yes, yes. Dave feels incredible inside him -- hot, hard and exactly what he needs. 

"Ahhh, yes, daddy, fuck. So good, feels so good." Once Dave is seated, Karkat rocks forward and back again, trying to fuck himself eagerly on Dave's dick. 

"Please, more," he begs. 

—

Dave swears openly when he’s all the way inside Karkat, and it’s so tight but Karkat still wants more. 

“Of course, sweetheart,” he gasps, brushing his thumbs over the top of Karkat’s ass. “Daddy’s got you, baby. Gonna fuck you so good.” 

He tightens his hands on Karkat’s hips and pulls out, then going back with a tilt of his hips. He holds Karkat steady to gauge his reaction as he starts to fuck him. 

He loves watching himself disappear inside Karkat, and usually he would pay attention to that, except this time he’s focused more on actually fucking him. He pulls back as much as possible without slipping out before pounding in. 

It feels incredible. Though age may not offer much in the stamina department, he sure as hell can last longer in other ways now, and Dave far from wants to disappoint Karkat. 

—

"Fuck, daddy yes--ahhhnn--fuck me so good, I'm yoursI'myoursI'myours, _fuck!_ "

Karkat moans long and low when Dave pushes roughly inside him. He wants more, so much more he can hardly stand it. 

He grips the sink and drops his back, pushing his ass out for Dave like the dirty little slut he is.

—

Oh, _fuck_. Dave lets himself enjoy the sounds of Karkat crying out for him for a minute as he fucks into him, rough as he can as he holds on to his hips, until he realizes where he is. He lets go with one hand to clap a hand around Karkat’s mouth to muffle his cries, which he really doesn’t want to do, but somehow it makes it even hotter. 

_I’m yours,_ Karkat had said. 

Dave loved it. Karkat was his, as much as Dave was Karkat’s, too. And Dave… Dave loved him. 

For some reason, engaged in this carnality with Karkat, it made it easier for Dave to think about it. His other hand, still on Karkat’s hip, goes to wrap around his upper torso, and then he leans forward to kiss Karkat’s neck. 

Even if this was just an insane one off experience, even if Karkat never wanted to do this again, Dave loved him no matter what. 

He loves Karkat. He was in love with him. Karkat was so important to Dave, he knew he would do anything for him. 

Scariest of all, he wanted Karkat forever. 

If he could manage to fuck Karkat like this, say these things to him… maybe one day he could say that all aloud to Karkat too, like he’d been wanting to.

Just… hopefully he won’t hate Dave for this after it’s done, either. 

He keeps fucking Karkat, slippin this other hand to wrap in Karkat’s hair and brace them together just by holding his head like that. 

So absorbed in this, he catches the reflection of them both in the mirror. What he sees makes him go a little more insane. 

“Look at you, Karkat,” he says, forcing Karkat’s head to look in the direction of the mirror. He’s slightly out of breath but not stopping. He doesn’t let go of his hair or mouth. “Look at you taking daddy’s cock so well.” 

—

Karkat's eyes go wide when Dave lifts his head so he can look into the bathroom mirror; his surprised moan is muffled by Dave's hand. 

It’s hard, but he takes in the sight of them in the mirror as best he can. His own flushed face and wild hair, the way Dave’s mouth is hanging open, his electric red eyes staring at Karkat in a hungry way that makes him shiver all over. 

Karkat’s body is on fire. He watches himself push back to meet Dave's thrusts and thinks this can't be the last time they do this. It's too good, it's too much what he’s always wanted with Dave but been too afraid to ask for. 

Dave’s hands controlling him combined with the way hes fucking Karkat so roughly have his legs wobbly with pleasure. His grip on the sink goes slack and his head drops lower, causing Dave's grip to pull a little more at his hair, sending another hot pulse through his body. Karkat’s cries into Dave's hand become one elongated whine when Dave starts brushing past his prostate on every other stroke. 

_Yes daddy,_ he thinks frantically. _Perfect, I wanna be your perfect fuck toy. I wanna be perfect for you._

—

“Fuck, Karkat, you feel so fucking good. So perfect. So perfect for me.” 

Dave pulls Karkat’s head back so he can kiss his cheek, and the angle isn’t great for it, but he keeps fucking him through it. 

Then… 

Oh, fuck. 

That _sound._

He’s heard that sound before, he thinks. 

Is Karkat going to--? Fuck, fuck, fuck. Dave needs this. He needs to make Karkat come. He needs to make him feel amazing. He needs to give Karkat everything,

Damning everything, he lets his hand over Karkat’s mouth loosen with every thrust. He’s losing his mind here in this goddamn bathroom. Karkat feels so good, he’s so tight. Dave generally lasts longer nowadays, but he’s not sure about right now. Not with how insanely hot this is, and how incredible it all feels, too. 

“Fuck, I wanna make you come. C’mon, come for me. Come for daddy. Tell me what you need, baby,” he commands this, absolutely breathless, into Karkat’s ear. 

—

Karkat's not in any place to resist Dave's words. He closes his eyes and sinks into the feeling of it all—of Dave's cock dragging faster and faster along Karkat's sensitive nerves like he can light them on fire, the delicious tugs on his hair, the command from his daddy…

"Yes, please, I need you, I wanna come for you daddy— _fuck…_ "

His body is tensed and shivering, he's so close. Karkat drops one hand to reach blindly for his own dick. His grip is tight as he pumps himself at a relentless pace, thinking of only his own animalistic need, of the crescendo of his impending orgasm, of Dave, Dave, Dave. 

Karkat comes so hard his knees knock against the plastic of the bathroom sink, coating his hand and shirt with his release. He gasps and moans uninhibited into Dave's hand, an effusion of _fucks_ and _daddys_ and _Daves_. 

—

Dave groans as Karkat comes, shaking in his arms. Dave holds him up as him body shudders apart before him, as he just _loses it_. What Dave would give to see Karkat come like this once more, naked against him.

It’s so hot, and Dave is covering up his mouth again even though it slips off a little because he wants to _hear him_. That’s stupid as hell considering the circumstance. It’s really hard to remember the surrounding passengers when Karkat is coming apart like Dave can’t remember ever seeing before.

Oh fuck, _oh fuck_. He keeps fucking him through it determinedly, but Karkat is moaning like that, and then it happens-- 

“Oh, fuck, Dave, _daddy_ ,” Karkat says. 

For half a second, Dave feels inexplicably owned by him, too, as Karkat breaks him with those words and the broken sound in his voice as he comes for Dave. Comes for _his daddy_. 

Dave fucks him through it, and then he can’t help it. He hits his peak up there in the clouds, blood rushing hot through his limbs as his hips stutter their determined pattern and he’s coming inside Karkat, finally yet too soon. Hissing, he presses his forehead onto Karkat’s shoulder.

“Karkat,” he gasps the word. 

Dave holds on to Karkat even tighter as he comes, dick sliding in and out of that perfect hole, until he comes to a final stop with his hips all the way against that ass and he’s losing it all in Karkat with a groan. 

In that second, everything is perfect. Karkat is Dave’s, all his, and it’s so good. 

Then it’s over. 

Dave is slumped against Karkat for all of once second, catching his breath along with him, before the realization of the reality of their situation.

First, Dave does the best he can to permanently store this incredible experience in his mind in the unfortunate yet likely circumstances it doesn’t happen again. 

Second, he accepts that he just kind of came inside his boyfriend and this really was not the time or place for it but they kind of have to deal with it. 

Though, selfishly, Dave can’t wait to pull out and see himself drip back out of Karkat. Even if this kind of poses what will soon be a small problem for them. 

He hugs Karkat, tightening his arms around him in more of an embrace than desperate hold this time, and kisses his neck. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re amazing,” he murmurs, pushing that next moment when it’s finally all over away, if only for half a minute. “So fucking amazing.” 

—

Karkat lifts his head to watch Dave climax in the mirror. Heat radiates through him at the look of ecstasy on Dave's face and the rush of overstimulation as he continues to fuck Karkat through his orgasm. 

And then it's all over. Karkat's world wobbles, like he's woozy on just sexed up juice and oh yes, actual booze. 

He manages to turn around when Dave finally pulls wetly out of him; then Karkat attaches himself to his boyfriend's front, arms locking around Dave's waist like a vice. 

Some part of Karkat's brain is aware and even horrified of the veritable mess on his hands and shirt and dripping down the inside of his thighs, but it's a very quiet part, drowned out by the buzz of affection he's feeling for Dave right now. 

His head is spinning, and he's suddenly sleepy, so sleepy. He presses his forehead into the warmth of Dave's chest like he can burrow his way inside this man he loves so much, who would clearly give him anything. He mumbles something, though it's barely audible, before he surrenders to the fog and his eyes blink closed. 

"I love you."

—

Dave’s eyebrows lift, his mouth dropping open in surprise as Karkat turns to face his body, wrapping around him like that. 

He holds his hands out to the side as he finds Karkat holding to his chest like a mussel to a boardwalk underside, and then lets them fall to rest on his back. He knows they have to clean up, but for a moment he just lets himself enjoy the embrace. 

Then Karkat says something to him, and Dave gasps softly as it registers. 

He almost doesn’t believe it at first but it was unmistakable. 

_I love you._

Karkat… loves him? Dave’s chest immediately starts filling with pure happiness for a single, ecstatic second, before everything wrong with that statement also registers. 

Karkat is also drunk. They just had sex. He’s young. It’s just… Yeah. All of that. 

Dave knows without a doubt that he loves Karkat, though he had doubted the validity of those feelings returned. He wishes so badly he could say the words back right now, but they don’t come. Not because it isn’t true, but because… Yeah. He never considered those things would happen like this. He thought it would never happen at all. 

Instead of repeating them back like he wants to, Dave just gently kisses Karkat’s forehead again and squeezes him. 

It’s fine. Karkat probably won’t remember and Dave can brush it away as a fluke. 

Except deep down he knows he won’t be able to. 

No, he’s not going to forget this anytime soon. Any of this. 

But what if Karkat next wakes up sober and doesn’t remember? What if he does and he’s horrified about what Dave did to him? 

These thoughts sit heavy on Dave as he takes his crashing boyfriend through cleaning up the mess they made. The alcohol and orgasm has made him sleepy and compliant and quiet but still smiling. Karkat seems content through the drowsy haze. Keyword is content, though. When the liquor clears it may be a very different story. 

It’s not a pleasant experience but soon Dave is sheepishly pulling them out of the bathroom, clothes mostly reassembled and cleaned off with water. Most straight people would see nothing amiss with this, just a friend helping his drunk younger friend. That is, unless they heard them…

Dave hurries then down the aisle back to their seats, pushing Karkat by the shoulders. 

Finally they are back and seated and no one seems to be coming to arrest them for public indecency... yet. 

Karkat immediately falls into a deep, alcoholic sleep that will not be awakened from as peacefully. 

Dave does not envy him on that one matter. But as Karkat snoozes on his chest, Dave’s arm wrapped over his shoulder, he starts to wonder just what he’ll say to his lover when he wakes up. 

Sighing, he kisses Karkat’s forehead, another silent _Love You_ he can only act on but not voice, and wonders for what is already the hundredth time if Karkat really meant any of those incredible, frenzied words he said to Dave just before.

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with the god tier rp logs


End file.
